GIJoe: Reinstated
by Tower of Babel
Summary: A new beginning to the new G.I.Joe comic series. Cobra Commander summons some of his evil cohorts for a gathering at Cobra HQ, and when the Pres. of the U.S. announces G.I.Joe's reinstatement, Cobra Commander announces his return. COMPLETE.


Based on the new line of 2002 G.I.Joe toys, written in 2002.

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I.Joe or any subsidiary characters, except for those of my own devices and creations. G.I.Joe is copyright Marvel, Image, and whoever owns the rights nowadays…

Note: I accidentally deleted this story from and didn't realise that it was gone until now. So it's back!

-

Cobra Commander laughed sinisterly. "Vengeance is a dish best served cold!" he said. "And I feel like I have just emerged from a ten year cryogenic slumber, refreshed and ready to fight. Surprise is on our side. Evil will triumphant!"

He stood a top of a stone cropping overlooking his troops as they marched in unison across an enormous storage bay. Beside him stood Destro, his long-standing partner for conquest of the world.

"The world IS ours!" Destro said. "With these new troops, we are invincible!"

"I agree, my old friend, and again the battle for the planet will be decided by who comes out on top, and this time the odds are severely stacked in our favour."

They both laughed, and as thousands of Cobra's troops marched in unison, Cobra Commander and Destro stood proudly above and surveyed ultimate perfection. "Years of painstaking research and experimentation has brought us to this point, Destro; genetically engineered soldiers programmed to obey our every whim, bred to withstand even the harshest punishment delivered to them. This is our time, Cobra's time. Cobra will be unstoppable this time."

Cobra Commander smiled behind his blue mask, a mask that had forever hid his identity. He was the leader to this band of super troopers, but no one really knew who he was or where from whence the Commander had come from. Rumours spread around, but all were deemed lies. His past was shrouded in mystery, as was where he adopted the funds to finance his evil organization, but despite all the questions, all the fabrication of Cobra Commander's identity, his staff and troops swore loyalty to him and followed his orders without question.

"Marvellous, simply marvellous," he said.

"Our claim to power will be absolute, Commander, but I do insist that we dispense with these gratuitous demonstrations and get down to serious business," Destro said.

"You always did know to spoil my fun." Cobra Commander looked across the storage bay at a Cobra banner and envisioned it waving in the wind about the White House, in Washington DC. "Ten years, Destro...ten years without Cobra. The world has had it easy. It has been far too long. Time to get back in the fold and become a true power once again! Soon we shall show the world that Cobra is Master of this planet. The nations of the world have become weak. We have had our difference, Destro, but we are strong as a collective. This time Cobra shall rule like we are supposed to."

"I would have to agree, my dear Cobra Commander," Destro said.

Just then a man in white ninja garb stepped out from the shadows. "Impressive, Cobra Commander, most impressive. In all my years among Cobra's ranks have I never seen a more splendid display of power," Storm Shadow said.

"I'm glad that you can join ys on this momentous occasion, Storm Shadow," Cobra Commander said. "And thank you for those kind words, I knew of all people you would appreciate...unlike some." He eyed Destro.

Destro didn't say a word, he had already expressed his feelings on the matter and he was to leave it at that lest a backlash of argumentative words follow suit. In the background, sounds of televisions were heard all turned into different news stations around the world. Cobra had already made their presence know and made their pre-emptive strikes all around the world and each station was announcing the results. Destro turned to the televisions and listened in as reporters reported.

A male reporter, CNN, New York, USA: "...entire regions are under siege by these faceless invaders..."

A male reporter, BBC, London, England: "...with bouts of confusion ruling the day officials are searching for answers..."

A female reporter, GN, Toronto, Canada: "...as Cobra citadels appear on every continent..."

Clips of Cobra's conquest hounded the news and Destro smiled satisfied that Cobra was topping the news. "Perfect. Perfect." Destro sounded very pleased. Cobra Commander turned away from the marching display towards the new reporters, and he smiled too. Fires were burning in the streets, buildings were toppling from the might of Cobra's destructive forces - destruction was everywhere, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

"Unified military forces indeed," Cobra Commander said. "Ten years ago they beat up back, but now they are no match for my soldiers of fortune. I will crush the governments of the world like insects beneath my boots." However, he figured soon the announcement he feared would confirm his worse fears.

"Without someone to stop his menace there may be no stopping Cobra this time," a reporter announced. "We go now to a special announcement by the President of the United States at the White House." The picture suddenly switched to the Press Room inside the White House as the Press Secretary finished up his comments, after him the President took the podium. Cobra Commander crossed his arms across this chest and told a Cobra Viper to turn up the sound on that particular television. Cobra Commander, Destro and Storm Shadow all took great interest in what the President had to say.

The President cleared his throat, and then began to speak, "My fellow Americans, we are in a crisis. Once again the world is threatened by the terrorist organization known as Cobra, after a decade of hibernation they have returned with a vengeance. Bringing down World Trade Centre towers, in New York, is only be a prelude of things to come, Cobra Commander has claimed, but let me reiterate the policy for which this proud country of our stands by. If you are listening, Cobra Commander, America will never bow down to you, we do not negotiate with terrorists, and we will fight you to the very last man standing..."

"Futile words, but humorous, don't you think?" Cobra Commander said to the others.

The President continued, "Therefore I am implementing the following: I am reinstating the special ops unit codenamed: G.I.Joe back to full status and they will be given everything needed to battle this new threat from Cobra."

Cobra Commander snorted with fury as he listened to the news, then took out his laser pistol and fired at the television, blowing it up like a terrorist's plaything. "No. I will not allow it. G.I.Joe must not be reinstated."

"It seems, Cobra Commander, that you pushed them too far," Storm Shadow said. "They had no other choice."

"There is always another option to any situation, but I didn't expect this to happen."

"And furthermore," the President continued, on another television, "leading the G.I.Joe team will be no other than the perfect man for the job: Conrad Hauser, also known as, Duke."

A tall, blonde haired man stepped up to the podium and shook hands with the President, reporters screamed out questions and photographers snapped their pictures. "Thank you, Mr. President. Ladies and gentlemen of the press, you all remember me, back in the war with Cobra ten years ago. I am very privileged to once again lead the G.I.Joe team again the ruthless, terrorist organization known as Cobra. In the early nineteen nineties we thought we have beaten Cobra for good, but apparently we were wrong. Now Cobra has resurfaced to again by the thorn in the world's paw. G.I.Joe will be the tool to pull that thorn out and restore peace the world once had. We will not rest until Cobra is finished. Questions?"

Reporters screamed out questions, but a blonde haired woman managed to supersede her question over the others. "Due to the severity of the crises, what is your team's strategy? Will you recall all your former team members from the original G.I.Joe team?" she asked.

"That remains to be seen," Duke answered. "But for now I have selected an elite group to help in the struggle against Cobra. Forgive me for not introducing them to you, but as soon as I received the call from the President early last night and given the go ahead to recall my former colleagues I immediately recalled whom I could and they are on assignment as we speak. But what I can tell you is that they are the best of the best."

"Can you tell us their names?" the reporter asked.

"Sorry, I can't do that. That would not only compromise national security, but also endanger their families. There's no telling what Cobra would do with that kind of information. But what I can do is introduce you to two of my senior officers, may I present Beachhead, my second in command, and Scarlett, my intelligence officer. I asked them to be here today to help safeguard this press conference. Cobra is a slippery bunch and there's no telling if they have some slicked up scheme to crash this party. Each member of the G.I.Joe team have been given special codenames to correspond to their unique talents; and for the sake of argument if this battle goes on for an extended period you will all become familiar with them once again." Duke smiled.

Scarlett waved to the press, while Beachhead only acknowledged them with a nod.

Duke stepped aside from the podium and addressed everyone to look at the television screen behind him, where he introduced each member of the G.I.Joe team, with his or her picture and specialty. "These people stem with years of experience dealing with terrorist groups, and Cobra is no exception. There are a few new faces, but they are all experts in their respected field, that is why I chose them. In conjunction with the United States Military, G.I.Joe will bring Cobra down once and for all!"

Cobra Commander squeezed a tight fist at his side as he listened to Duke's words. "We shall see who will bring down who, Duke. Patch me into transmission, I wish to address this issue on a more intimate note." When the same Cobra Viper who was juggling communications signalled that interruption of the White House's television transmission had been achieved, Cobra Commander cleared his throat, and then began to speak; his face plastered on the wall screen behind Duke. "Greetings, G.I.Joe team, I truly hope I am not disturbing anything important," Cobra Commander said solemnly.

"Yeah, you are. So what do you want?" Beachhead said sharply.

"Only to congratulate you on your reinstatement, and also to say that you don't have a hope in hell of defeating Cobra."

"We beat you once, Snake breath, and we'll do it again!" Scarlett spoke out.

Cobra Commander made a disheartening noise with his lips. "Your officers are not much for protocol, are they, Duke?"

"On the contrary, Commander, I share their sentiment. Now what do you want?" Duke demanded.

"You were always direct like that, that's perhaps one aspect I do like of you. You could have made a valuable addition to this organization. I offered a chance to join us, but you threw that offer back in my face - a bad move. You should have taken my more than gracious offer and joined Cobra, but now you can face the same fate as your comrades. My soldiers greatly out-number G.I.Joe by a thousand to one; don't get in my way or you will soon regret it. Cobra will rule the world."

"Not if G.I.Joe has anything to say about it," Duke declared.

"As usual your logic is faulty, Duke. You always did just to unfounded conclusions. This is but the first wave of attacks on America, you can count on many more. And for your information, you never defeated Cobra. Cobra only regrouped. Like the old saying goes, "Flee to fight another day!" But now we are stronger than ever. It's a brand new century with new territories to conquer. It has been far too long, but Cobra is back, and the world WILL be ours! You can't hope to defeat my soldiers of fortune. Science has paved the way for our success, and even as we speak my troops are marching through your cities and laying waste to them. Cobra now has the might and power to back up its threats...to CONQUER THE WORLD!"

"I've heard this song and dance before, Cobra Commander, and frankly it's getting old."

Cobra Commander snarled behind his mask. "You try my patience, Duke, but we shall see who will have the last laugh. I wait to confront you on the battlefield, my old friend. I foresee a long and fruitful war ahead." He laughed, and then with a flick of a switch ended the transmission. "Yes, my old friend, a long and fruitful war ahead, with Cobra the victor." He laughed again. "Destro, signal Major Bludd, and tell him to burn Washington DC to the ground, and leave nothing to chance."

Destro smiled a menacing smile. "At once, my dear Cobra Commander. At last our long awaited day of triumphant is at hand."

"Indeed, Destro. Storm Shadow, I want you to continue training the troops. We have a war to win." Storm Shadow nodded respectfully and left to do just that. "G.I.Joe's reinstatement is no matter, not even they can stop Cobra now. Cobra is invisible." Cobra Commander laughed like the Devil had just conquered Heaven.

News reports continued to show the carnage of Cobra's ruthless invasion of the world, and as Cobra troops marched on Washington DC, it looked like Cobra Commander was right. Neo-Vipers destroyed everything in their path and Cobra C.L.A.W.S. eliminated what they left behind without the slightest hopeful resistance from unified military forces.

"Cobra will be victorious! COBRAAA!" Cobra Commander shouted.

The Oval Office - 15 Minutes later

"Cobra is back to its old tricks, Mister President, but no matter what G.I.Joe won't quit," Duke said firmly. "We didn't start this war, but we for sure damn well are going to finish it. G.I.Joe will not rest until Cobra is finished!"

"I'm glad to hear that," the President said, he sat behind his desk. "Because G.I.Joe is our best and only hope against Cobra. Cobra may be back, but we don't have to have to let them walk all over us. Make America proud, son."

"Yo Joe!" Duke hollered, and all three Joe's left the President's office.

"God speed, G.I.Joe. But I predict a very long war ahead."

The President sighed.

To be continued in the comics…


End file.
